


to the ends of the earth i would follow you

by Mertiya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Everything's extremely sweet and soft and then there's Rin, Explicit Consent, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Protectiveness, Requited Unrequited Love, Rin is still trashy as hell, Rofu is angry and sad, Ryouga is a shipper-on-deck, Sho is dense as hell, Threesome - M/M/M, Why Did You Leave Me, spoilers for episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: After the battle with Hunting Fox, Rōfu is exhausted and anemic.  When Rin and Shō stop to help him, confessions are made.





	to the ends of the earth i would follow you

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT I DID IT I WROTE THE SWEET SHO/ROFU FIC I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE FOR WEEKS!
> 
> And Rin's there. Because. Of course he is. Dammit, trashboy, get out.
> 
> Thanks to FrostandSilence and husband.

Rōfu stumbled slightly and attempted to recover his balance, but it was too late. “Whoa, hey there.” Shō caught him as he fell against his side. “Rōfu, what’s wrong?”

            “Nothing,” Rōfu grunted, at which point, naturally, Ryouga spoke up.

            “This guy got pretty cut up trying to fight with Hunting Fox, and he’s still exhausted from the injury he took from Seven—” Frantically, Rōfu jangled the strings, but it was too late. Shō was looking at him with an expression of deep concern, and he could feel the back of his neck prickling with embarrassment. Oddly, he didn’t seem to be going hot in the face the way he would have expected. Instead, he was quite cold; there was a clammy sweat standing out on his forehead.

            “Careful, now,” said the voice of the horrible thief.

            “I’m fine,” Rōfu tried to say, but there was a sudden wash of little colored dots in front of his vision, and he felt a strange, swooping sensation. When his vision cleared again, he was looking up at Shō’s concerned face, and there was a strong arm across his back.

            “Rōfu,” he said. “What the hell?”

            “Fine,” Rōfu tried again, but he couldn’t deny that he was cold and his legs were feeling very weak.

            “You’re not fine, man. Come on, sit down.” Shō helped him over to a fallen log and sat him down on it, and Rōfu tried not to slide sideways against him. It did not work. His breathing, too, was changing, becoming oddly shallow and rapid. It was difficult to focus. There was Shō next to him, and, and, and…

            There was a hand on his arm, a pinprick of pain in the back of his hand. “I believe he’s lost a lot of blood,” the damn pipe-smoking bastard’s voice said from a long distance away.

            “Ryouga?” Shō’s voice.

            “He got stabbed by Seven Blasphemous Deaths. And then Hunting Fox cut him up real good, like I said.”

            “Traitor,” mumbled Rōfu.

            “I can make him a blood-strengthening potion. It might be as well if you bandaged him to ensure he didn’t lose any _more_ blood.”

            “No,” Rōfu tried to croak. He would be fine. He didn’t want to be indebted to the Enigmatic Gale.

            “Look, man, you need help,” Shō told him firmly. “Just let us help, all right?” And he brushed Rōfu’s hair out of his eyes with the same gentle touch he’d used to steady Rōfu’s arm earlier. Rōfu couldn’t argue with him any longer; he just nodded wearily. Even that motion brought more darkness floating in front of his eyes.

            The next thing he knew, Shō’s hands were on his bare chest, and pain spiked through his shoulder, enough to make him hiss and almost cry out. He set his teeth against it, shaking with it, trying to breathe with it, but his breath wouldn’t obey him. “Hey,” Shō’s voice said from a long distance. “Hey. You did good.”

            “You didn’t have to leave him behind.” Ryouga’s voice. The words brought shameful tears to Rōfu’s eyes. _No_ , he wanted to say, because he didn’t want Shō to _know_.

            “I—No, I guess I didn’t.”

            “This guy is—” _Shut up shut up shut up_ , Rōfu thought desperately, but the only words he could get out were a garbled, incomprehensible croak.

            “Here,” interrupted Rin’s voice, and Rōfu didn’t know how to deal with the sudden rush of gratitude that went through him. “Get him to drink this. It should help.”

            Something hot and sour was pressed to his lips. “Come on,” Shō said, in an almost irritatingly coaxing voice. “Go on and drink it. Rōfu. Please? I don’t need you dying on me, man.”

            Obediently, Rōfu sipped at it as Shō’s hands moved across him again, still desperately gently. “Is he hurt anywhere else?”

            “I think he took a hit to the leg as well, but I’m not sure.”

            “We’d better check.” Rōfu bit his lip but couldn’t restrain a gasp as Shō’s hands yanked at his trousers. “Ahh, man, that’s—that doesn’t look good. If that one had hit any harder, you’d be dead.” A careful finger ran down his inner thigh; Rōfu turned his face to the side.

            Rin chuckled, and Rōfu suddenly realized that the Enigmatic Gale’s fingers were in his hair, that it was his hands that had held the cup of liquid, and that now Rōfu’s head was sideways in his lap. That he was practically naked, sprawled out with his legs across Shō. He shuddered, but it wasn’t a bad shudder. “You all right?” Shō asked with concern. “The bleeding looks like it isn’t as bad anymore, but—”

            “Oh, I don’t think there’s anything _wrong_ ,” Rin said, with what Rōfu considered to be a dangerous note in his voice.

            “Shō,” Rōfu got out hoarsely. “That’s—”

            “What?” Pause. “Oh, uh…”

            Humiliating. First he had lost to Seven Blasphemous Deaths, then to Hunting Fox, and now he lay, soul and body bared, before the man whom he loved more than anything in the world.

            “The potion is starting to do its work,” Rin said sweetly. “But I’m sure it will help if we can get the blood flowing.”

            Rōfu closed his eyes, trying not to feel that Shō’s hands were still soft on his hips.

            “Come on, man, don’t joke around,” Shō said harshly. “It’s not his fault he’s reacting to the touching.”

            Blinking his eyes right back open, Rōfu stared incredulously at Shō, then looked over at Ryouga.

            “This fucking idiot,” Ryouga said.

            It was sweet, at one level, or it would have been if Rōfu hadn’t spent countless hours dragging one foot in front of the other to cross a desolate wasteland just to see this man again. How could he not know? How could he _possibly_ —surely, it wasn’t ignorance. Surely.

            Painfully, he levered himself upright, drawing his legs out of Shō’s lap. “I love you,” he croaked, the truth jerked out of him at last, a truth he’d tried to show countless times with awkward little affectionate gestures, with the care with which he touched Shō, with the way he would have gone dumbly to his death if it had meant keeping Shō safe. And yet it still hurt to say, the words heavy and painful on his tongue. “I’ve loved you for years.”

            Shō stared at him, utterly dumbfounded, and Rōfu couldn’t do anything but start laughing. He laughed so hard he fell over backwards and probably would have toppled to the ground if the Enigmatic Gale hadn’t caught him.

            “You are dense, man, you know that?” Ryouga said. “I don’t think this guy could’ve been more obvious without you waking up with his mouth on your dick.”

            “My, my,” said Rin Setsu A, his mouth near Rōfu’s ear, his breath warm. “It seems today is a day of confessions.”

            “Don’t you _dare_ , Pipe Bastard,” Ryouga growled.

            “Ah, well…” Rin kissed Rōfu’s ear lightly. “Certainly Rōfu has the advantage of me when it comes to longevity, and perhaps faithfulness, truthfulness…” He chuckled. “In fact, he has nothing but advantages unless it comes to forthrightness in this particular instance. Still, I take no issue with sharing.”

            “Whoa, hold on a sec,” Shō held up his hands. “I think _I_ get to say whether anyone’s sharing me!” He paused, then reached out and helped Rōfu back into a sitting position. “Hey, man, uh…” He put an awkward hand on the back of his neck. “I think I owe you an apology. Maybe a lot of apologies.”

            “ _Definitely_ a lot of apologies,” Ryouga put in.

            “I mean, you could’ve said something,” Shō pointed out, but he cupped Rōfu’s face very gently. “I, uh, I guess I could’ve, too, though…”

            As Rōfu stared at him, he guided their lips together into a kiss that started out gentle but rapidly deepened until he was moaning, Shō’s tongue tracing out the underside of his lower lip and then probing further inside until Rōfu wanted nothing more than to melt away into the sensation. There were hands on his hips and hands on his back, and it wasn’t until Ryouga cleared his throat loudly that Rōfu realized that was one more pair of hands than there should be.

            “What?” Rin said. “I told you we ought to get his blood flowing.”

            Shō sighed loudly and put his face into the palm of his hand. “Hey, man,” he said tiredly. “Maybe you could back off.”

            Rōfu sighed as well, resting his forehead against Shō’s. “He did save my life,” he admitted grudgingly.

            “And it was out of the goodness of my heart, too,” Rin put in. “Mostly.”           

            Shō glared, and he pulled Rōfu against him possessively in a way that made Rōfu’s heart leap. “Give us five minutes,” he said. “Then you can come back— _if_ Rōfu says you can.”

            “Oh, all right,” Rin said, pushing out his lower lip in a pout. “If I must.”

            Shō nodded pointedly towards the treeline, and Rin sighed, got up, and headed in its general direction. Then he turned back to Rōfu and kissed him again, rough and thorough, and Rōfu pressed himself closer and trembled as he kissed him back. After a long, blissful moment, Shō pulled back and slid one hand up into Rōfu’s long hair. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I was trying to keep you safe, and then you followed me all the way across the Wasteland.”

            “Of course he did, you jerk,” Ryouga put in. “You left without saying anything; how were we supposed to know you were okay?”

            Rōfu didn’t bother with more recriminations; all he cared about was that Shō was here, that Shō was safe, and that Shō wanted him. He wound his hands around the back of Shō’s neck and ground against him, smiling when Shō let out a low, guttural, surprised noise. “I want you inside me,” he said softly into Shō’s ear, and felt heat bloom in the base of his gut in response to Shō’s harsh intake of breath and the way his mouth opened a little and his head tipped back slightly.

            “Jeez, man,” Shō said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Really? You…really?” Rōfu could feel his hardness pressing against the bottom of Rōfu’s thigh. He nodded firmly, and peppered Shō’s face with tiny kisses all across his forehead and cheeks. “You’re injured,” Shō objected weakly. “I don’t want to hurt your leg more.” He ran a gentle finger over the top of the bandage. Rōfu gave him an impatient look.

            “These excuses are getting boring,” Ryouga said. “Do you want him or not?”

            Rōfu rocked his hips against Shō, and Shō groaned, low and desperate, pressing their foreheads together. “Of course,” he gritted out. “Of fucking course I do.”

            “Then prove it to him.”

            Awkwardly, Shō reached for the front of his robes; Rōfu’s hands landed on top of his, and both of them together clumsily undid his sash and pulled the robes open at the front. Rōfu turned himself around on the log and pressed himself, almost completely naked, back against Shō’s revealed front before Shō could even completely remove the clothes, and Shō gave a breathless gasp and put a strong arm across Rōfu’s chest, pinning him place. A moment later, he was kissing down the back of Rōfu’s neck, and Rōfu’s eyes were shut, and he was moaning desperately. Shō’s erection pressed at the base of his thighs, and Rōfu craned his neck sideways so he could kiss him on the lips, because he needed the taste of Shō to drown out everything else.

            He was whimpering into Shō’s mouth, and Shō’s hand was stroking ceaselessly down the center of his chest, inching lower and lower, when he paused. “Hey,” he said. “How are we gonna—I mean, I don’t have—”

            “What a good thing my five minutes are up!” Rōfu blinked dazedly to find himself almost nose to nose with Rin, who had also disrobed at some point, and was holding out a small glass bottle on a flat palm. “It seems you are in need of assistance,” the Enigmatic Gale continued cheerfully.

            “I only said you could come back if Rōfu said it was okay,” Shō pointed out, voice coming out in breathy hot puffs over Rōfu’s ear.

            “I could always take this away again,” Rin said, dangling it in front of Rōfu, who growled at him, and then reached out for it. Rin started to pull it back, and Rōfu snatched it with his other hand, feeling triumphantly warm at the startled expression on the thief’s face.

            “You can stay,” he said. It was easier than putting up with whatever plan the man would inevitably come up with if he were told to leave. And his hands on Rōfu’s back _had_ felt—nice.

            “Wonderful!” Rin spread a blanket of the ground, knelt on it, and beckoned. Rōfu didn’t bother to ask where he’d gotten the thing, just reluctantly peeled himself off of Shō’s front and settled himself onto it. He was a bit awkward, trying to favor his bad leg, and Rin actually put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Rōfu batted it away, but not before he was certain of his balance. Shō joined them a moment later, and Rōfu passed the bottle back to him.

            Rin sat cross-legged on the blanket and watched both of them, as Shō slipped a slick finger inside Rōfu for the first time. Rōfu gasped and bit his lower lip at the feeling. Before Shō could get self-conscious or worried, he blurted, “Do _not_ stop.”

            Self-deprecating laugh, and Shō ran a gentle hand down the base of his spine. “Got it.” The finger slid in and back out, and Rōfu closed his eyes, humming softly at the sensation.

            “You don’t have to be so gentle, he’s done that to himself lots of times thinking about you.”

            “ _Ryouga_!” Rōfu’s eyes flew open again as he glared at the pipa.

            Rin laughed wickedly. “Ah, so you’re experienced, then.” He ran a gentle hand across the side of Rōfu’s face. “Give him another finger, Shō.”

            “Are you sure—”

            Rōfu could feel his face going red. “Just do it,” he snarled, and hissed in pleasured pain as Shō complied. Big fingers, Rōfu thought dizzily.

            “Deeper,” said Rin. “He can take it, can’t you?” Rōfu nodded jerkily, not sure whether to be angry or grateful.

            “You gotta tell me to stop if anything hurts,” Shō said, but he thrust his fingers in harder, striking a spot that made Rōfu tip his head back and cry out as white sparkles flashed across his vision. At some point, the motion of the fingers changed a little; Rin might have said something, or maybe Shō was just finally experimenting, but either way, Rōfu was moaning and trying to buck his hips back against the other man, because he needed to be closer, he needed to be touching, he needed to be _joined_ , he needed—

            “I think that’s enough fingering,” Rin said sweetly. Rōfu whined in breathless agreement.

            “I get it,” Shō said in amusement. “Glad you two agree on something. Okay, just—hang on a sec.” Rōfu felt him pressing tentatively at his entrance, and he hitched his hips back impatiently, drawing a surprised groan from Shō’s lips. “Fuck,” he said, and then, “okay, I get it, I’m too slow,” and then he thrust forward, his thighs slamming into Rōfu’s hips. Rōfu rocked and grunted at the impact, and Rin’s arms steadied him again.

            “I suppose I can see why you keep him around,” he said. “He’s such a good little sl—” Rōfu reached out, put a hand on Rin’s thigh, and squeezed, hard, feeling his claws break flesh. “-- _aaaaahhhh_ ,” Rin ended.

            “Might wanna think before you speak next time,” Shō said with grim amusement as he thrust into Rōfu again. His pace was not so slow at to be tantalizing, but Rōfu could tell he was holding himself back a bit. Grimacing, Rin removed Rōfu’s claws from his leg and then kissed him on the mouth. Rōfu stiffened for a moment and then relaxed. Rin kissed more carefully than Shō, which wasn’t terribly surprising.

            “Ah, fuck,” Shō said from behind him, and his rhythm stuttered slightly. The thrusts got stronger, pushing Rōfu harder against Rin. Tingling sensation traveled in waves up the base of Rōfu’s spine, and he kissed Rin harder, tightening his naked hand on the junction of Rin’s shoulder and his neck. Rin grunted slightly as Rōfu gave up on trying to kiss him and just held on for dear life, gasping, as Shō’s thrusts grew stronger. “Rōfu,” he groaned. “I’m—I’m gonna—”

            Rōfu rocked back against him, moaning something like his name at the top of his lungs, and half-sobbed at the way Shō’s cock pulsed inside him as he came. Rōfu slid gracelessly down Rin’s front, landing on the blanket with his hands pillowing his head, breathing hard. Shō kissed the back of his neck, slowly withdrawing from inside him. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured in Rōfu’s ear, and Rōfu whimpered.

            “I love you,” he gasped. “I love you.”

            “This is all very touching, but thus far I do not feel as if I have been included much in the proceedings,” Rin said, sounding just a touch irritable.

            “Hey man, I just said you could stay, I never said what you’d get out of it,” Shō said tiredly, dragging himself up and throwing an arm over Rōfu’s shoulders.

            The Enigmatic Gale pulled a face. “Technically, you are correct,” he agreed. “However, I would like to point out that I don’t believe you two would have gotten this far without me.”

            Rōfu glared, but Shō chuckled. “I mean, you’re not wrong about that,” he agreed. “All right, come here.” Rin slid up the blanket, and Rōfu scooted aside to make room for him. He was really feeling too warm and delightful to hold the grudge that a small part of his mind told him that he should be holding. Not to mention the fact that he was still achingly hard.

            “My, my,” Rin said as Rōfu flopped onto his side. “It seems you haven’t been satisfied yet either.” He ran featherlight fingers along Rōfu’s cock, and Rōfu squirmed.

            “We better do something about that,” Shō agreed. He moved around lazily, stretching himself out so he could get his head into Rōfu’s lap and licked a long stripe up his dick. Rōfu groaned at the rush of sensation, his vision shivering slightly; when he managed to regain his senses, Rin was pressed up against his back and Shō at his front. Rōfu made a noise that was something like a whine, going up on his knees, which drew his erection along Shō’s still-naked stomach. Rin’s cock was against his back, and Rin drew a finger along his ear and said, “May I?”

            Rōfu nodded tightly, biting his lip as Rin entered him. He was slimmer and a little shorter than Shō, but his angle was, if anything, even more on point. Rōfu bent forward with a little cry, pressing his face into Shō’s shoulder.

            “Mmmm,” Rin’s voice said in his ear. “So receptive.”

            “I still—hate you,” Rōfu gasped out, even as Rin began to roll his hips and thrust in earnest. “ _Ah_!”

            “Better than your— _hah_ —initial reaction,” Rin chuckled. “Shō, do you know he tried to kill me?”

            “Good for you,” Shō said, ruffling a hand in Rōfu’s hair.

            “Hmph,” Rin said, but there was no real offense in his tone. “ _Ahhh_ , that’s— _mmmf_ —”

            Shō was kissing Rin over Rōfu’s shoulder as Rin fucked him. It should probably have been vaguely insulting, Rōfu thought, but it wasn’t. Shō’s hand was still strong on his back, and he was really here, and that was all Rōfu cared about. His body trembled with each of Rin’s gentle, precise thrusts, and he pressed his face into Shō’s shoulder, biting down desperately, too exhausted from his injuries to really actively participate anymore. Someone’s hand slipped down his stomach and onto his cock, and he gave a breathy gasp and then just gave himself up to the warm way the world narrowed to the brush of skin on skin, gentle fingers working up and down, the glimpse of Shō’s coarse, dark hair in front of him, and the spikes of fizzing pleasure ebbing and flowing from his groin right up his spine.

            Without warning, from one moment to the next, he felt a tightening inside his belly, and he gave a low, soft cry as he felt the climax drawn out of him, eyes forced shut and pushed into a warm, safe darkness with Shō holding him close.

            When he opened his eyes, it was to see Shō looking down at him with an incredibly tender expression. Rin was slowly, shakily pulling out of him, muttering quiet obscenities under his breath as he did so. “I think,” he said slowly. “Perhaps, Sir Shō, we should rest for a little before settling on our next course?”

            Rōfu nodded, hating that he was agreeing with Rin, but utterly unwilling to give up the feeling of Shō’s arms safely around him.

            “Ah, you’re probably right.” Shō shifted slightly, putting out an arm and drawing Rin closer as well, until the three of them were cuddled up against one another. “A good nap should sort everyone out okay. You good with that, Rōfu?”

            It was hard to peel his eyelids up enough to nod. “You’re not gonna be able to move this guy for a couple of hours anyway,” Ryouga said, sounding amused. “He’s been running on fumes for the last week.”

            “I should’ve fucked you earlier,” Shō said, sounding faintly concerned. “If that’s what it takes to get you to relax.”

            Rōfu managed to make a noise in response, a kind of irritated hum, and Rin cuddled up to his back. “You certainly should have fucked _me_ earlier,” he said, putting an oddly proprietary arm across Rōfu’s stomach. He should shake the thief off, Rōfu thought. Probably. Maybe later. Too warm right now.

            The last thing he heard before he drifted into a floating, blissful unconsciousness was Shō’s voice muttering, “I’m really glad you’re okay.”


End file.
